The uses of lithium ion secondary batteries etc. are expanding to electricity storage devices for electric power storage, automobile storage batteries, home electrical appliances, etc. combined with renewable energy systems such as solar cells and wind power generation. These days, an electricity storage device in which one or a plurality of electricity storage modules (also called assembled batteries etc.) are connected is used in order to generate large output. The electricity storage module is formed by, for example, one or a plurality of battery blocks being housed in an outer case. The battery block is formed by a plurality of unit batteries (also called electric cells or cells; in the following description, simply referred to as batteries as appropriate), which are an example of the electricity storage element, being connected.
In Patent Literature 1 below, an electricity storage device in which startup is performed using a battery of such an electricity storage device is described.